


Open hand or closed fist would be fine

by Marshmiillow



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmiillow/pseuds/Marshmiillow
Summary: Elias calls you to his office. You’re not sure why.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Peter Lukas, Elias Bouchard/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Open hand or closed fist would be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Eliasfuckers you get some rights today. Reader can be afab or amab

You nervously toy with the cuff of your shirt as you ascend the final steps to the second floor, where the grand dark wood doors to Elias’ office greet you. His name is engraved in cursive onto a gold plaque bolted onto the right hand door. On the left hand is an ornate knocker, unusual in its eye design. You take a deep breath to calm your nerves, glance down the corridors to your sides to ensure none of the researchers are watching, and finally knock.

The reply is nigh instantaneous. 

“Come in.” You blush at the tone of your boss’ voice - nothing new to you. He always manages to sound so smug and yet so sultry, it makes you want to slap him and then kiss him. “Ah, so glad you could join me on such short notice. Please, sit,” Elias invites, beckoning you into his office as he strides over to close the door behind you. He gestures to the armchair opposite his desk, a plush green leather affair studded in brass buttons. You sit obediently. 

“Can I ask what this is about?” You ask, till playing with the cuff of your shirt. You avoid eye contact, and hope he doesn’t notice the blush on your cheeks as your thoughts run away with you.

“I’m sure you can. Though I believe what you intend to ask is whether I would answer you, if you were to do so.” Elias always could read you like a book. 

“Would you?” You try asking, feeling his eyes on you even though your focus is on the pen that sits atop a neatly stacked pile of tax forms on his desk. You notice that despite the pen, the forms don’t appear to have been filled out. 

“What a delightful question. My answer entirely depends on what you’re prepared to know, though.” 

“What does that mean?” You ask. Why the hell is he being so cryptic? You spare a glance up at your boss - was that a blush on his cheeks too?

“It means that all I want is a little… pleasant company.” 

“Oh,” You reply, processing the very sultry tone he used on those last two words. He was practically purring them… “I’m flattered you think of my company, in that case.” 

“Indeed. Wine?” He offers, standing to select a bottle from a glass fronted mahogany cabinet, already holding a glass. You look at your watch.

“At half past four?” You question.

“It is Friday. We can afford to relax a little, can we not?” He replied, pouring himself a glass of cabernet sauvignon. 

“I guess. Alright, sure. Just a small one.”

“Excellent,” He grins, and pours you a glass. You sip it, and the alcohol lets you feel a little bit more relaxed. “You know, I’ve had my eye on you for quite some time now.”

“Yeah?” You question, staring into your wine as you desperately try not to imagine him checking you out. 

“Hmm…. would you like that? If I looked at you that way?” 

“I- what?” You feel your face flush as you look up at him. He’s definitely got pink in his cheeks, but you tell yourself that’s the wine. 

“It’s not the wine.” 

“You- you can hear what I’m thinking?” You ask meekly, blushing even harder. 

“Yes, I can.” 

“I-..... Oh…” 

“Oh?”

“So… you know what I was thinking about you earlier?” You venture hesitantly. 

“Of course.”

“And… you don’t mind?”

“You’re still here, aren’t you?” He replies with a grin, leaning back in his chair. “Stay with me awhile. The institute closes soon, and then we can do whatever we like~” 

Your thoughts immediately turn to doing things before the institute closes. The risk, the possibility of being found out… it sends thrills through you.

Elias grins. “Oh~? And what exactly would you like to do, hm?”

You blush harder. Words fail you, and you resort to simply thinking about what you want. You think about having your hair pulled, about hickies being left where they will just begin to peek over your collar, about hickies left across your entire body. You think about hiding yourself under the ornate Victorian desk, about watching Elias come undone under your mouth and touch, about making those papers scatter across the room.

Elias blushes harder and bit his lip slightly. “Why don’t we make some of those ideas a reality?” He purrs, setting his glass of wine aside and getting up, loosening his tie as he makes his way over and perches in your lap. 

“Yes sir~” You reply in turn, leaning back a little and setting your hand on his thigh. You let him unbutton your shirt and when he kisses your neck you feel your breath hitch a little. You set your own wine glass down, slide your hands further up his thighs and pull him closer to you. He kisses down along your jawline and collar bone, gently nipping at tender skin as he goes, careful not to leave any marks just yet.  
When your shirt falls open he sits back, but before he can move his own hands to unbutton his waistcoat, yours are already there. You have his waistcoat on the floor in little time, and his shirt off soon after. You take your chance to leave your own mark on him, kissing up his collarbone and leaving a plenty dark hickey where you’re not sure whether or not it will be seen. You decide you don’t care. A breathy moan escapes Elias’ lips, and his hand winds into your hair; encouraged by your thoughts, he gives a firm tug and you pull away from his neck with a moan. 

Your hand finds his jaw, and you roughly tug him into a messy but passionate kiss, other hand on his ass. He bites your lip, you tilt your head and then tongues are pushed together, hot and wet and all senses of decorum thrown away. It doesn’t take long for your shirt to join Elias’ on the floor, but then you’re pulled to your feet.

“Elias?” You question breathlessly, but instead of an answer you get led to the other side of his desk. He undoes his belt with one hand, and pushes you to your knees in front of his chair with the other. You wait patiently as he unbuttons his slacks and sits in front of you with legs spread, boxers leaving nothing to the imagination. Neither of you say a word as you tug them down, moving closer as he once again threads a hand into your hair. He clenches it into a fist, and you can’t help but moan a little at the tension as you wrap your mouth around the head of his already hard dick. 

Elias hums with satisfaction, and gently tugs to encourage you - you don’t need it, not yet, swirling your tongue and sucking to tease those beautiful noises out of him. With no concern for your own appearance or pleasure in this current moment, your focus becomes solely on Elias, taking more of him into your mouth whilst your hands rest on his thighs. He mutters soft praises between moans, occasionally giving an appreciative tug on your hair that only spurs you on even more. 

You are stopped in your tracks by the phone on Elias’ desk ringing. He spares a glance down at you, raising an eyebrow and smirking as he picks it up with his unoccupied hand. You don’t hear whoever is on the other end of the call, but you hear Elias’ responses: 

“Hello?...Ah, yes, of course… No, I’m not. Sure, send them in right away,” Elias replies, grinning down at you. You sit back, mouth hanging open slightly and hair a mess but before you even ask, he answers.

“I have someone coming up for a meeting,” He explains, standing up and collecting his shirt, tie and waistcoat from the floor. “So, you’re going to stay where you are, and you’re going to continue as you have, alright?” 

You nod, watching him button his shirt as he sat back down. You take his dick in your mouth again, moving slower this time and pacing yourself. Elias is only just pulling on his waistcoat when there’s a knock at the door, and you hear it open without whoever it is waiting for an answer. You stop, resting your head against Elias’ thigh.

“Elias.”

“Peter.” 

“I don’t plan on staying long, not sure why you bothered pouring wine.” 

“Oh, I, uh - well, a parting favour, I suppose. I felt like enjoying a drink,” You smile internally at the lame excuses Elias fumbles for. 

“Hm. Alright. Well, let’s get this done,” He replies, and all you hear is the faint scratching of a pen against paper. 

“Thank you, Peter. I assume you’ll be gone long?”

“6 months at the shortest. You have my number. Don’t call me.”

“I absolutely won’t. Is that all?” Elias asks, and you don’t need mind-reading to know he’s trying to cut the meeting short. 

“I suppose. I’d ask why you’re being so curt, but I don’t care. I want this interaction to be over too. Goodbye, Elias.” 

“Goodbye, Peter.” 

For a moment you think it’s over, but you hear the sound of drinking and a few more heavy footsteps before the final satisfying click of the heavy door settling back into place. Immediately, you begin your relentless motions once again and Elias moans in thanks for it - clearly he was as frustrated as you were. Both hands are in your hair now, pulling and tugging roughly whilst mutters and moans fall past his lips. It doesn’t take much longer for him to climax, cum filling your mouth smearing on your lips when you sit back. You let it sit on your tongue for a few moments, hot and salty, before swallowing and by now you can’t help but be desperate for something yourself. 

“Elias, please-“ You start, but you don’t need to finish. Elias pulls you to your feet, and bends you over his desk - papers carelessly shoved aside. The leather is cold against your chest, but you don’t care; Elias is undressing you, painfully slowly for how desperate you are for stimulation. You stay where he put you, pressed against his desk and staring at the wall, whilst you listen to the sounds of a drawer being opened, shuffling papers, and finally a bottle cap being popped open. 

You can’t help but gasp at the cold lube pressed with two fingers against your ass, but it quickly devolves into soft moans as it warms up between the heat of you both and the friction as his slender fingers press inside you. He continues fingering you, scissoring and curling them inside to stretch you more. Just as you’re getting used to it, he adds a third and it makes you whine with need. 

“Elias-“ You gasp, but you find yourself unable to finish the thought as the fingers are removed and swiftly replaced by his dick. You moan deeply and your toes curl a little at the feeling, but Elias doesn’t wait for you to adjust before rocking his hips and fucking you at a not-so-gentle pace. Every thrust pulls a gasp or moan out of you, even more so when he wraps his arms around your torso and pulls you up so that he can bite hickies into your neck and shoulder. Elias is moaning into your skin as he relentlessly fucks you against his desk, and with how worked up you got yourself earlier it doesn’t take much of that glorious rough sex for you to finally climax, making a mess of yourself and his desk. He lets you lie on it and pulls out, using tissues to clean himself up and fix his outfit. 

“Oh dear. Look what a mess you’ve managed to make.”

You’re too exhausted and blissed out to answer, and Elias chuckles to himself as he sits back in his chair to admire the view.


End file.
